A portion of the population continue to use plastic bottles to consume liquids and in many cases store partially consumed bottles for later use. This behavior leads to bacterial contamination and growth in the unused liquid. In some cases, such as through baby or infant use, it may not be hygienic to expose the individual to potentially contaminated liquid.
As part of increased awareness to protect the environment, there is enhanced focus on eco-friendly behavior. With this focus, particularly related to beverage consumption, individuals are choosing reusable liquid bottles. Consuming the remaining liquid in bottles can present health risks related to ingesting liquid with bacteria growth from backwash. In response to this issue, there are items that reduce the backflow of liquid into the bottle through the use of one-way valves (Drinking Container with One-way valve disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060/0163187A1 and Airless baby bottle disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0297634A1) and filtration systems (Reusable water bottle with disposable cap and filter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,845,895). However, these devices may still expose the contents of the bottle to bacteria transported through the physical contact with the individual's lips.
Parents spend extra money and effort annually by wasting unused infant formula and/or breast milk after their child only consumes a portion of the liquid in the bottle. Once this liquid is contaminated by the individual's first ‘sip’ from the bottle, it must be discarded within a specific time frame.